


Рейс

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Predator Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Multi, Xenophilia, Yautja
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: Месть бортмеханика Рудольфа Вебера порой принимает весьма извращенные формы.





	Рейс

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам повести Skjelle "От звезды до звезды" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2299376/chapters/5057630
> 
> Написано для команды ФБ-2017 ОЗДЗ по заданию "Сложные проблемы всегда имеют простые, легкие для понимания неправильные решения". Таймлайн - спустя лет десять после книг канона, события фанонной Войны Теней.

— Капитан где?

— Спит.

— Уверен? Не мечется по кораблю в поисках пробоин и не завис в маршрутизаторе?

Навигатор как-то очень по-человечески шумно вздохнул. В исполнении здоровенного яута вздох смахивал на утробный гул предстартовой очистки дюз небольшого корабля класса «Ястреб». Сайнжа рухнул в навигаторский ложемент (тот жалобно скрипнул) и терпеливо перечислил:

— Я отвел его в каюту. Заставил принять релаксанты и врубить сомнию. Дождался, когда они подействуют. Фелис мониторит каюту. Йхо-онхе проспит до самого контакта с эскадрой. Успокойся.

— Я совершенно спокоен, — Рудольф двумя пальцами смял пустую бутылку в самоутилизующийся шарик и метнул в яута. Шарик рассыпался на молекулы, не долетев до цели. — Знаешь, о чем я тут подумал? Пиарщики из департамента информации и пропаганды давят не на те кнопки. Патриотизм, сомкнемся плечом к плечу, Старая Земля в опасности. Вся вот эта крикливая поебень. А нужно поскорее оповестить мир о том, что джентльмены с той стороны коварно перерезали спейсштрассе К-813, маршрут Альтаир-Майланда. Лишенная доступа к источнику натурального вейдеровского темного, Фузия неизбежно падет. Ручаюсь, пункты вербовки рухнут под наплывом добровольцев. Сайнжа, у меня больше нет сил давиться вонючим суррогатом. Меня щаз наизнанку вывернет.

— Так не пей, — буркнул навигатор.

— Не могу, душа горит! Выбор невелик — паленый «Белый каольянг» или мучительная смерть.

Бортмех надорвал пачку туковых палочек, выщелкнув сразу три. Забросил в рот и яростно захрустел, работая челюстями.

— Твоя беспричинная злоба бессмысленна и непродуктивна, — Сайнжа пробежался кончиками когтей по консоли, вызывая окна панорамного обзора. — Матриарх облекла нас высоким доверием своего личного поручения. Ставка нуждается в скорейшем присутствии специалистов. Как только пассажиры перейдут на флагман, Фелис опять станет только нашей.

Яут клацнул челюстями и язвительно добавил:

— Когда мы перевозили десант, ты не возражал. Даже разрешил их командиру пользоваться нашей душевой.

— Н-ну, эммм… Это была взаимная дружеская поддержка, — нашелся Рудольф. — Ребятам предстоял прыжок в неизвестность навстречу опаснейшему врагу!

— Трижды, Рхудо-о’ф.

— Фелиция, я ведь просил тебя вовремя отключать камеры, — протянул бортмех. Возникший над панелью анимированный аватар ИскИна сокрушенно развел руками.

— Я прихожу вкусить немного заслуженного отдыха, а натыкаюсь на вас, — покачал тяжелой головой навигатор. Десятки зажимов на его дредлоках укоризненно зазвякали. — Мне пришлось спать в кают-компании. На продавленном диване. От благодати моего гнева тебя спасло только мое уважение к матриарху-воительнице.

— Она была с Саларии, — на лице Рудольфа промелькнула мечтательная ухмылка. — Мастер-коммандер псионического боя с Саларии, представляешь? Она вернулась живой и сказала, что это я принес ей удачу. Так что хорош на меня скалиться. В тяжкие дни испытаний всякий обязан протянуть союзнику руку помощи!

— Руку, а не член.

— Хорошо, уговорил. Это был тентакль помощи.

— Я понял, отчего ты злишься, — заклекотал Сайнжа. — Никто из пассажиров не оценил твоей заботы и дружеской поддержки.

— Заткнись, а? Вот просто возьми и заткнись.

— Неужели ты не нашел никого, достойного совместного омовения?

— Да ты вообще видел, кого мы приняли на борт? — взорвался бортмех. — Ах да, ты же был позарез занят, носился за трофеями! Так вот, чтоб ты тоже был в курсе — у нас полон грузовой отсек технических специалистов! Корпус логистики, инженерное дело, орбитальная разведка, службы тылового обеспечения, и каждый Schwanzlutscher гений в своей области! У каждого есть охуительный план, как в три счета выиграть гребаную войну, и свое мнение касательно того, как обустроить галактику! Мы вытащили их драгоценные задницы из дерьма, подрядились доставить под бронированное крыло адмирала Кирхгофа, и они еще недовольны! Вот, ты только послушай!..

Рудольф с оттяжкой хлопнул ладонью по сенсорам. В рубку выплеснулась раздраженная многоголосица, транслируемая прямиком с третьей и четвертой грузовой палуб, отведенных пассажирам «Фелиции»:

—…такое презрение к почтенному возрасту и научным заслугам! Мол, мы не круизный лайнер, каюты предназначены только для членов экипажа. Обойдетесь грузовым трюмом и вспененным пенопропилом!

— Никто не в курсе, чем это так мерзко воняет?

— У квартирмейстера Окшолле опять приступ клаустрофобии. К концу рейса мы все обретем неповторимый аромат вздрюченного калхи…

— Я не понимаю, неужели в эскадре Объединенного Флота не нашлось борта получше? Адмирал не смог выделить для эвакуации нормальный планетарный челнок, а не эту жуткую развалюху?

— Ну что вы хотите от бывшего рудовоза с давно выработанным ресурсом… Кстати, кто-нибудь имел сомнительное удовольствие видеть здешнего капитана? Я столкнулся только с грубияном из техобслуги и чрезвычайно злобным охотником-яутжа. Оба обрычали меня с ног до головы, а я просто хотел узнать время ближайшего приема пищи.

— Странно, что яут не снабжен хотя бы простейшим траслейтором. У них не хватает средств? Они понимают его без вокабулярного перевода?

— Понимают, еще как. Спросите коллегу Глиттермана, он работал в группе по вопросу возможности межрасовой интеграции в человеческий синхрон. В принципе это невозможно, но есть единственное исключение — вот этот экипаж, уникальный случай. Открыли методику полетов поперек спейсштрассе, даже пытались оформить патент, но не повезло.

— А почему, коллеги, никто не в курсе? Армия и компании-перевозчики душу бы продали за технологию экстракоординирования.

— Не знаю, как насчет души, это материя тонкая и ненаучная. Но вот вы, лично вы, согласились бы в обмен на технологию стать пожизненным компаньоном охотника с Найхави? Нет, не деловым, брачным.

— Пресвятая бездна!..

— Браун, вы серьезно?

— Как отвратительно!

— Они держат его на постоянной накачке нейроингибиторами, купирующими охотничий инстинкт?

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали о нейроингибиторе, способном одолеть высшую генетику яутжа?

— Мда…

— Мне тут шепнул знающий человек, якобы им покровительствует полковник Хармати.

— Полная чушь, коллега, поверьте моему слову. Я знаю, о чем говорю, я имел дело со сбродом, вращающимся в тех же низменных сферах, что и компания с «Фелиции», — общий гул перекрыл резкий, авторитетный голос с гнусавящим акцентом уроженца Вольфганги. — Обычные наемники. Используют уникальную технологию Прыжка, промышляя контрабандой органов для подпольной трансплантации и другими грязными делишками. Хармати наверняка держит их на коротком поводке компромата и денег. Полковник через третьи руки оплачивает их счета, а они исполняют ее конфиденциальные поручения. Когда в них отпадет необходимость, они исчезнут. Уверен, в этот трудный для Фузии час они даже не подумали добровольно предложить свои услуги или вступить в вооруженные силы. Понимая специфику работы полковника Хармати в нынешних условиях, я никогда не одобрял ее методов.

— Фелис, это что за умансоо сейчас высказался? — нехорошо осведомился Сайнжа, дернув надбровными щетинками.

— Майор Лейбергсон, инженерно-разведочное отделение, — доложила ИскИн, сверившись со списком принятых на борт пассажиров.

— А кто назвал нашу ласточку старым дерьмовозом? — Рудольф озадаченно глянул на опустевшую упаковку туковых палочек. — И гнушался нашим тройственным союзом?

— Уоррент-офицер Мегроннат с Таульги и подполковник медицинской службы Рхандзизи, Тралартан, — не замедлила с ответом Фелиция, дополнив отчет голограмамми. — Обеспечить себе индивидуальное пребывание в каюте хотел Эппелениши, слаик, гражданский специалист по логистике.

— Не понял, тралартанский морж какого ляда возбухает? У них вообще особь по мере взросления проходит пять стадий гендерной трансформации, и в каждой силой традиций прям-таки обязана вступить в интимную связь и размножиться, — возмутился бортмех. — Доходы наши им спать не дают! В армию, блядь, не завербовались, траншеи не роем отсюда и до следующего обеда! По щелчку пальцев вокруг Хармати стриптиз отплясываем! Своими шкурами рискуем исключительно за парочку лишних мультиен! Месть! — Рудольф кровожадно оскалился.

— Месть неотвратимая и беспощадная, — согласно рыкнул Сайнжа. — Такое оскорбление смывается только кровью.

— Полковнику Хармати и капитану Йонге очень не понравится, если вы устроите резню среди пассажиров, — призрачное личико аватара Фелиции свело брови и сердито нахмурилось.

— Далине дрыхнет без задних ног, — отмел возражения ИскИна механик. — Пускай себе мирно спит дальше, заслужил. Фелиция, детка, расслабься, мы постараемся обойтись без массовой бойни. Скажи-ка лучше, мы сохранили упаковки с глассами виртуальной реальности, накрывшийся заказ для Альтаира-5?

— Двадцать пять нераспакованных единиц хранения, палуба С, грузовой отсек 24.

— Wunderbar, — Рудольф шустро выбрался из кресла. — Еще позарез необходимы две или даже три бухты акустического провода. Сайнжа, обеспечь гравиплатформу и суровое выражение морды лица. У меня есть шикарный план. Тебе понравится.

***

Мизансцену для выхода бортмеханика подготовили согласно всем канонам драматургии. Для начала полностью вырубилось освещение грузовых палуб, и трагически завыла сирена общекорабельной тревоги (предварительно ИскИн убедилась в надежной звукоизоляции каюты капитана). Выждав десяток стандарт-минут, Фелиция врубила лампы на четверть обычной мощности, создав зловещий полумрак с прыгающими тенями. Корабль несколько раз ощутимо качнуло, в точности как при попадании разрывной торпеды глубинного боя (на самом деле Фелиция поочередно слегка сбросила напряжение в генераторах искусственного тяготения по левому и правому борту). Убедившись, что пассажиры в достаточной степени обеспокоены, встревожены и напуганы, Рудольф подмигнул Сайнже, скомандовав:

— Шоу начинается.

Откатилась массивная шлюзовая дверь. Бортмех драматически предстал грозным силуэтом на фоне мигающих багровым огней аварийной сигнализации. Следом за ним через высокий порог перешагнул Сайнжа. Одним когтем навигатор тянул за собой облегченную платформу с упаковками виртоглассов и аккуратно уложенными петлями проводов.

— Прошу внимания, — Рудольф чуть повысил голос, перекрыв тревожный гомон. — Говорит Рудольф Вебер, бортмеханик МГРК «Фелиция». Полагаю, все присутствующие здесь имели дело с конкурирующей фирмой, поэтому буду краток. Старт с Порциона был замечен. Нам на хвост сел преследователь. Мы засекли один борт класса «Скат», но к нему вот-вот нагрянут друзья. Да, в другое время мы без труда оставили бы их позади. В данный момент ситуация приобретает статус критической.

Полсотни пар глаз таращились на него: обычные, фасеточные, на дополнительных суставах, прикрытые кожистой оболочкой и углубленные в череп. Бортмех решительно выпятил подбородок и вдохновенно продолжил:

— У нашего капитана спорадический приступ веруланской лихорадки.

Кто-то из таульгар взвизгнул на поразительно высокой, режущей слух ноте. В истории Таульги уже имелась панэпидемия веруланки, и никто из таульгар не желал встретиться с ней по второму разу.

— Именно поэтому капитан избегал контактов с пассажирами и сейчас пребывает в карантине. Яутжа обладают врожденным иммунитетом и не могут быть переносчиками, я прошел вакцинацию, каюта капитана переведена на замкнутый цикл жизнеобеспечения. Гарантирую, риск заражения минимален. Однако ИскИн автоматически вывела заболевшего капитана из протоколов допуска управления. Имеется разработанный маршрут Прыжка и маневра убегания, но без одобрения капитана его невозможно активировать. Мы рискуем свести близкое знакомство с джентльменами, оккупировавшими ту сторону Изнанки.

Позиционная война на Фронтире велась без малого год, а явившийся из неизученных глубин Галактики противник до сих не обрел конкретного имени и зримого облика, который министерство пропаганды могло бы приляпать на мишень. Врагов расплывчато именовали «Конкурирующей фирмой» и «тенями», «господами с той стороны» и «глубинными акулами». Неясной оставалась и судьба экипажей бортов, ставших пленниками Теней. СМИ изощрялись как могли, рисуя жуткие картины бесчеловечных экспериментов, лагерей смерти и массовой переработки пленных на консервы для домашних питомцев Теней. Космены невесть почему сочли, что господ с той стороны совершенно не интересуют разведданные и ТТХ сил Фузии. Мол, акулы довольствуются тем, что запускают в двигателях пойманных кораблей реакцию самоуничтожения и оставляют борта гореть в стазисе вечной агонии.

Желающих проверить истинность баек астронавтов на своей шкуре пока не сыскалось. Безбашенные охотники Найхави несколько раз пытались взять окруженную «акулу» на абордаж, но пополнили список бесследно исчезнувших.

— Поэтому мы вынуждены прибегнуть к вашей помощи, — Рудольф кивнул Сайнже, и навигатор, толкая платформу перед собой, неспешно тронулся через забитый пассажирами грузовой отсек. — Будем в срочном порядке конструировать имитацию нейропсихофизической матрицы капитана. Наш навигатор сейчас раздаст глассы виртуальной реальности, подключенные к общей нейронной сети…

— Нас здесь по меньшей мере пятьдесят человек… в смысле, не только человек, граждан Фузии — и вы всерьез рассчитываете заменить нами одного человека?

Втайне Рудольф ожидал этой реплики и несказанно порадовался тому, что ее озвучил именно майор Лейбергсон. Которому Сайнжа только что решительно всучил пару глассов с наскоро припаянным к заушинам оптоволоконным проводом.

— Опасаюсь, что полсотни явно недостаточно, — с удрученным видом согласился бортмеханик. — Но выбирать не приходится. У нас есть позитронный преобразователь, скомпонуем ваши мозговые амплитуды в единую глейтерную волну. Может, удастся убедить ИскИн в том, что с ним синхронизируется именно капитан.

Лейбергсон с крайне задумчивым выражением лица начал пристраивать глассы на внушительный нос.

— Вы раньше такое делали? — колыхнулся внушительной тушей тралартанский медик.

— Нет, — не покривил душой Рудольф.

— Но вы уверены в благополучном исходе?

— Расклад пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Либо сработает, либо нет.

— Глассов на всех не хватает, — подали голос из компании альтеянцев.

— К сожалению, да. Поэтому те, кому глассов не досталось, войдут в сеть опосредованно. Через интимный психофизический контакт с носителями.

Грузовой отсек заполнила напряженная тишина.

— Э-э? — слаик-логист Эппелениши нерешительно качнул глазами на длинных стебельках. — Кажется, у меня траслейтер сбоит. Можно повторить?

— Интимный психофизический контакт с носителями, — с наслаждением смакуя каждое слово, повторил Рудольф. — Еще обозначаемый как близкий контакт второго рода. Любые претензии — к покойным Родригесу, Шриваставе и прочей компании из НИИ Церебротехнологии. Именно эти яйцеголовые умники лет сто назад при разработке глейтерных контроллеров додумались замкнуть нейронные цепи ИскИнов и экипажей на стремление к стопроцентно гармоничному единению. В силу психофизических особенностей нам, людям, проще всего достичь этого прекрасного состояния через секс.

— Я не стану этого делать! — завизжал слаик. — Это мерзко! Это разрушает саму первородную концепцию моего внутреннего я! Я требую немедленной связи с адмиралом Киргофом! Я буду жаловаться!.  
.  
— Как скажете, — не стал спорить бортмех. — Сайнжа, будь добр. Проводи товарища пассажира до шлюза «Дельта» и вруби рабочий цикл.

Потерявший дар речи Эппелениши лихорадочно затряс верхними рудиментарными конечностями. Яут шагнул к нему, скалясь и всем видом демонстрируя готовность выполнить приказ.

— Эмм, мистер Вебер, — подал голос толстячок с шевронами службы тылового обеспечения и нашивкой «Браун, Кевин» — тот самый, что с некоей долей симпатии отзывался об уникальности экипажа «Фелиции», — сдается мне, вы превышаете свои полномочия.

— Военное время требует решительных мер, — сурово процитировал штабную агитку Рудольф. — На борту выполняющего ответственную миссию корабля нет места паникерам и саботажникам. Мы следуем приказу — любой ценой сохранить «Фелицию». Штаб-квартира как-нибудь переживет утрату одного спеца по логистике. Да, полковник Хармати выкажет нам свое крайнее неудовольствие, но нам не привыкать. Сайнжа, почему этот хмырь до сих пор торчит здесь?

— Я буду сотрудничать, — обреченно пискнул слаик, когда над ним угрожающе нависла когтистая пятерня яута. — Буду!

— Отличный настрой, почтенный Эппелениши, — одобрил бортмех. — Так держать, Фузия не забудет вашего самопожертвования. Так, глассы все получили? Отлично. Те, кому не досталось глассов, подыскиваем себе теплую компанию. Фелиция обеспечит вам скорейшее достижение гармонии, подавая на глассы изображения, соответствующие психопаспорту вашей расы. Прочим придется довольствоваться звуковыми и обонятельными стимуляторами. Помните, — он наставительно воздел палец, — от активности вашей мозговой деятельности зависит наше общее спасение. Приступайте, джентльмены. Мы с навигатором не будем мешать вам в исполнении своего долга. Мысленно мы с вами.

Демонстрируя направо и налево одобряющие жесты, Рудольф спиной вперед выбрался из отсека. Сайнжа деловито волок гравиплатформу с разматывающимся кабелем. Дверь с шипением закрылась.  
Бортмех отошел подальше и сложился вдвое.

— Запись, — сдавленно провыл он. — Фелиция, детка, запись на все камеры, какие у тебя есть… Ох, не могу! Купил, Сайнжа, ты зацени, они купились!..

— Месть сладка, — согласился навигатор.

— Ы-ы-ы, — Рудольф обессиленно привалился к стенке, икая сквозь рвущийся наружу хохот. Сайнжа скрежетнул клыками, оценивая ситуацию, сгреб безостановочно ржущего человека поперек торса и поволок в кают-компанию.

Следующие стандарт-полчаса бортмех, навигатор и виртуальное воплощение корабельного ИскИна провели за увлеченным созерцанием межвидовой оргии в грузовом отсеке палубы С. Вошедший во вкус Рудольф голосом популярного политического аналитика требовал от участников полной самоотдачи и регулярно напоминал, как гордится ими Фузия. Сайнжа с хрустом жрал маринованных креветок с Салии и откровенно балдел. Фелиция закатывала глаза и вкрадчиво намекала, что экипажу неплохо тоже сделать что-нибудь для спасения Родины.

С развернутого во всю ширь голоэкрана лились судорожные всхлипы, надсадное кряхтение, чьи-то сдавленные проклятия, неразборчивое булькание и протяжное шипение. Мелькал калейдоскоп из азартно дергающихся тел: наполовину раздетых, чешуйчатых, хитиновых, колышущих жировыми складками, тощих до анемии и многосуставчатых. Рудольф приволок с камбуза контейнер с оставшимся «Белым каольянгом» и непрерывно прикладывался к бутылке. Когда камера засекла слизнеобразного калхи, вдумчиво делающего минет сразу двум людям, бортмех едва не подавился пробкой и долго кашлял. Сайнжа отобрал у напарника пульт управления камерами, перенацелив изображение на массивную тушу тралартанского медика с нацепленными на вытянутую морду виртглассами. Тралартан ухал и ритмично раскачивался, выпустив из-под набрюшной роговой пластины пучок длинных гибких жгутов. Жгуты целеустремленно тянулись к особям любого вида, оказавшимся поблизости, и ввинчивались в любые подходящие для совокупления отверстия. Включая ушные раковины и носовые пазухи.

— Их объединенная мозговая деятельность доставляет мне массу позитивных ощущений, — культурным голосом поделилась Фелиция. — Но физическая активность заметно идет на спад.

— Ладно, — смилостивился Рудольф, с интересом глядя, как майор Лейбергсон бодро наяривает уныло пыхтящего слаика. — Фелиция, милая, объяви по громкой связи: мы благополучно ушли в Прыжок и оставили «Ската» хлебать инверсионные пузыри. Экипаж благодарит пассажиров за проявленный в трудную минуту героизм. И заархивируй записи, пожалуйста. Под мой личный пароль.

— Думаешь, Йхо-онхе не понравится? — поинтересовался яут.

— Он нас прибьет, — твердо заявил бортмех. — Пусть лучше остается в неведении. Фелис, у меня тут возникла шикарная мысль… Давай организуем прогон эксклюзивной записи по закрытому каналу. Умеренный взнос от заинтересованных подписчиков, ограниченное время демонстрации, каждая последующая минута оплачивается дополнительно. Что скажешь?

— В этом случае нас прибьет матриарх Хармати или ее посланцы, — предрек Сайнжа. — Рхудо-о’ф, ты не можешь заполучить все мультиены этого мира. Довольствуйся осознанием своего превосходства.

— Оно всегда со мной, — хмыкнул Рудольф. — Можно сказать, я с ним родился.

…«Фелиция» выскользнула из гиперпространства неподалеку от «Мидгарда», огромнейшего флагмана Объединённых сил Фузии. Корабли перекликнулись сквозь пространство, обменявшись паролем и отзывом. Оповестив ставку об успешном завершении своей миссии, «Фелиция» осторожно приблизилась к назначенному ей причальному гейту. Йонге Далине наконец-то продрал глаза после нескольких бессонных суток эвакуации и выматывающей нервы игры в смертельные прятки с Тенями среди облака астероидов на орбите Порциона. Капитан вышел лично проводить пассажиров, перебирающихся на флагман. Навигатор и бортмех не пришли, сославшись на крайнюю занятость в двигательном отсеке.

Йонге заподозрил неладное, когда у него в десятый раз подряд заботливо осведомились о самочувствии, пожелали скорейшего выздоровления и горячо уверили, что для его положения он весьма неплохо выглядит. Неспешно переваливавшийся на столбообразных ногах подполковник медицинской службы с Тралартана настойчиво рекомендовал как можно скорее наведаться на Ятрангу. Тамошний центр исследований как раз занимается разработкой вакцины от веруланки и достиг немалых успехов. Застегнутый на все пуговицы майор инженерно-разведочных служб с холеной физиономией уроженца Вольфганги вполголоса процедил, что ценит инициативу и предприимчивость подчиненных, но все равно обратится с жалобой в надлежащие инстанции. Слаик из отдела логистики ничего не сказал, но мимоходом потерся о ноги человека твердым чешуйчатым боком.

— Фелиция, — грозно вопросил Йонге, когда шлюзовые створки сомкнулись за последним из пассажиров, — Фелиция, меня грызет скверное предчувствие. Признавайся, где нашкодили?

— Осуществляли практическую проверку возможностей создания аналоговой глейтерной связи из подручных материалов, — отбарабанила честная Фелиция.

— Что?!

— Связь. Глейтерная. Аналоговая, — кварцолитовый мозг ИскИна проанализировал ситуацию и выдал решение: быстро и молча раствориться в электронных сетях.

«Рудольф? Сайнжа?»

«Кэп, отвяжись, — долетело по глейтеру. — У нас катастрофа с вакуумной коррозией второй ступени стрежневых колец. Теперь не знаю, то ли ползти эти обрабатывать, то ли проще новые купить?»

«Рудольф, — процедил Йонге. — А ну-ка марш сюда».

«Не могу. Болтаюсь вниз головой в шахте. Нет, Сайнжа тоже занят. Он меня страхует».

— Ну вот что мне с ними делать? — в бессчетный раз вопросил Йонге у пустого грузового отсека и Мироздания. — Уволить? Выкинуть хлебнуть вакуума? Понять и простить?

Мироздание с достоинством отмолчалось, предоставив капитану Йонге Далине возможность выкручиваться самому.


End file.
